


Night Drives

by JazzRaft



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: Noctis only takes the Star out when he needs to - needs to get away from himself and the city and everything he doubts about what he should be. This time, he takes Nyx with him. All the lights at night are theirs.





	Night Drives

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do a night drive with these two. I'm using V-Day as an excuse. Cuddle up with the boys this evening and enjoy, m'friends~

Nyx whistled, long and low and lush with desire.

“Well hello there, beautiful. And where have you been all my life?”

Noctis could just barely contain his smile inside the case of a closed smirk, playing as best he could at being unaffected by Nyx’s ravenous look. The stare was as sharp as a blade in the dark, as crooked as one of his kukris and just as dangerous. Noctis let him admire the view, trying not to laugh as he admired him in return.

Nyx’s fingers flexed with a restrained urge to reach out and touch, the thin lines of ink penned down the ridges of certain digits pulled taut with the effort. His shoulders were curled to an imperceptible height unlike the squared standard of the Kingsglaive, shifting with a subtle, near-predatory energy as he prowled closer. His steps were careful with their distance, teasing himself with the space he kept between them, but his eyes always remained close. Hooded lids and an acute, practically worshipful appreciation darkening the pale sternness that Noctis was used to.

It was just too much.

Noctis tried to keep his lips clamped tight against the vicious fit of giggles that had compiled themselves in his chest, but they climbed their way up to snort from his nose nevertheless.

“Don’t laugh, this is a work of art!”

“It’s a _car_ , Nyx.”

It was a very pretty car, Nyx wasn’t lying there, Noctis had to admit. He remembered being just as dazzled by it when his father had it first driven up to him. And he’d been as careful with it on the rare drives he took it out on as if it were a shining totem from another era, one of a kind and meant to be preserved. He cherished it, truly. The Regalia had been a haven for him as a child; the Star was meant to be one of his very own he could make for himself as an adult.

He was almost too afraid to take it out on the roads, lest the glossy veneer be tarnished by the narrow streets of the city. He kept it close and safe in the Citadel garage, secured by the shadow of his father’s Regalia, and only took it when he really needed it. When the pull of freedom flushed too deeply in his veins and he just needed to get out of his own head and _drive._

It wasn’t unlike Nyx in that sense. He figured today was as good as any to introduce two of his dearest loves.

“How long have you been hiding this beauty?” Nyx teased, a flash of envy in his eyes.

He circled the Star, slow, and indulging in every refined detail. He was only distracted when Noctis moved, rolling from where he was leaning against the edge of the hood to fold himself forward over the top of it, facing Nyx on the other side.

Any threat of self-consciousness had a tendency to dissipate when he had the Star underneath him. It gave him a kind of confidence that a crown could only quash, made him feel powerful in a sense far, _far_ different – and so much _better_ – than a monarchy ever could.

He hoped that he looked as good as he felt. The longer Nyx’s stare buried itself in him instead of the Star, the more confident he felt that he was. Noctis grinned up at him, a plane of obsidian glass between them, humming with warmth as the engine cooled, preparing for its next venture. He propped himself on his elbows, enjoying the feel of the metal through his shirt down his belly and enjoying even more the nearly distraught look on Nyx’s face as he watched him shift against the car.

“It was a birthday present,” Noctis explained, casually as could be, pretending not to notice how Nyx was loping around the front of the car, far too tempted by the display presented to him on the other side of it.

“That was half a year ago,” he accused, mildly.

“Mm, so it was.”

Noctis turned back over once he deemed that Nyx had come close enough, draping himself off the edge of the Star and smirking at how tightly Nyx’s body kept himself from taking Noctis right then and there on the curb in front of his apartment. That would give the immigrant district something to talk about for years to come.

“I was just thinking that I could take you out for a drive,” he finally confessed, playing coy and dipping his eyes to the ground where he scuffed his heel idly against the pavement. “While everyone’s killing each other over flowers and cards and throwing up chocolate today, I thought maybe we could go somewhere… do some things… someplace quiet.”

Nyx purred in agreement, the sound a deep, throaty growl, descending nearer to Noctis as Nyx leaned a hand against the Star on either side of his body. It was hard to maintain his control over the temptation when Nyx played up his own like that. When he pulled so perilously close without touching him like that, just near enough for him to taste the spice of his breath and see the truculent boil of his passion spilling over in his eyes.  His voice was as dark as a storm cloud, rumbling over Noctis and brushing static against his skin.

“Where’d you have in mind?”

Noctis steadied himself with a breath, drawing strength from the Star as he craned his neck up to ghost his lips across Nyx’s face.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

It was just enough to stun Nyx long enough for Noctis to duck out from beneath him, passing a daring smirk over his shoulder as he retreated to the driver’s seat. Nyx made a guttural noise, huffing out the constrained breath weighing heavy in his chest, and hurried into the passenger seat.

The Star awoke with a whisper, dashboard lights prickling alight in the darkness like its namesake. Heat thrummed through the vents, parting the late winter chill in mute drifts of air. Nyx sighed into his seat, eyes bright as he inspected all of the interior features and settled into the plush ivory upholstery.

“What do half of these buttons even do?” he chuckled, raking a finger over all the options as gently as he could.

“That one turns the seat on.”

Nyx arched a quizzical brow at him, which was promptly melted back down into a euphoric line once Noctis switched on the heated seat. Nyx sunk back and released a happy little shiver as the heat seeped into his limbs.

Noctis shuffled through the radio stations while Nyx melted, contenting himself with one of his favorites, playing a dreamy, synthy love ballad that he often fell asleep to when his dreams were too loud at night. The vocalist crooned deep, ripped-from-her-diary confessions through the speakers, romancing the city night as it slipped over the Star.

The streetlights gleamed off the polish, the car as clear as a mirror, absorbing the world around it to show it back to itself. Neon and LED streaked up the hood, striping past the windshield to run at the taillights. Like piano keys, street light and shadow blinked across the glass, the misty-dark rhythm of the city singing along to the voice of the singer.

Noctis could feel Nyx’s eyes on his face every now and again. It was so hard not to take his eyes off the road to gaze back at him, coveting the softened features of his face in the nighttime as deeply as he was absorbing his. Instead he just let himself feel the excitement of it. The safety of it. Nighttime was always supposed to be a treacherous time in the world, the spreading dark inviting daemons to delight at unsure travelers. But Noctis couldn’t have felt more secure.

He had his car, he had his glaive, he had his singer, and he had his dark lights. He knew this city’s alleys and avenues, he knew where to run away to when he couldn’t be caressed to sleep at night – not by song, or by touch.

The night made him feel daring. He wanted to challenge it, he wanted to make it his own. If he had Nyx with him, there was nothing he needed to be afraid of. He had fallen in love with the night and it loved him back with a fierceness, the sultry shades of evening enveloping him, whispering to him to find all its crevices left untouched by strangers too scared to venture.

That was how he found the bluff at the edge of the Wall. It was above the more suburban areas, stretching over the more rural swathes of the city, little bleeds of Leiden countryside creeping past the edges. He wasn’t the first to find it, the only indication that there was something he could reach by car being very old, fading tire tracks worn throughout the ages winding themselves up the hill. Curiosity had guided him along that phantom pathway, encouraged his boots to plant fresh footprints into the dust to find again later.

“Damn,” Nyx murmured once they’d parked.

They both climbed out of the Star and let it rest against the grass, rippling with the blue-violet light of the Wall filtering out starlight overhead.

They were high above the city limits, no sleepless traffic to be heard. Just the quiet cough of the crickets in the thick bushes hiding away the overlook. The air was broad and open and crisp and they could see so much farther than the narrow corners of the skyscrapers in the distance. The heart of Insomnia had shrunk down to miniature, the Citadel streaming up a beam of light at its center. Lights of blues and greens and purples and reds blinked endlessly, like the prismatic shards of a black gemstone shimmering in the moonlight.

When he turned to look at Nyx, he could see every last light flickering in his eyes, wide and awed by the incredible view. The powerful, prowling grace he’d demonstrated for the car before had simmered down to a glaze of contentment, warmth in his bones and fresh air in his lungs, exhilarated by the vast sight and the smooth ride and the everything.

That, or Noctis was just projecting. Doubt was just as familiar a companion to him.

But when Nyx flitted his starry-eyed stare to him, he believed in everything.

“Got any other pretty secrets you’re keeping from me?” he laughed, reaching a hand out for him to take, as intuitive as taking a breath.

“I don’t think they’re so much secrets as they are surprises,” Noctis defended, pulling himself along Nyx’s arm to pool against his chest. “Got to keep you on your toes. Wouldn’t want you to get bored of me.”

“That could never happen.”

“Good answer.”

Noctis crowded him back against the Star, plying him with kisses as he pressed down on his shoulders to invite him to sit. Nyx made a muffled sound of dissent beneath the long, savoring presses of Noct’s mouth, something about what a crime it must be to set his ass on something so spotless as the Star, Noct was sure.

He didn’t really care.

He didn’t want Insomnia to ruin the perfection he found in the car, but Nyx was allowed to tarnish as much as he damn well pleased. Nyx was just the same amount of perfect he wanted to share with it. Sinking between Nyx’s hips was as effortless as slipping into the seats, as enticing of a feeling as speeding through the city past midnight.

Nyx’s hands settled against Noct’s hips, thumbs circling a moment against the hem of Noct’s shirt before his fingers laced together in the crook of his back. The lightest bit of pressure and Noctis liquefied, exhaling into the hot scrape of Nyx’s mouth and letting his whole body follow. They collapsed against the hood, Noctis hooking the toes of his boots in the grill as he clustered himself as close as he could be against Nyx. He was hot under him, pressing away the weak bite of winter’s last bark. His muscles flexed and moaned for him, every shift of his body trying to make room for Noctis to ebb closer.

“Wanted to get away from all the hype, huh?” Nyx asked between breaths, the kisses traded lazy and long once they were settled. “I thought that you were a sucker for this stuff. The flowers, the candy, the soundtracks…”

“Total sucker,” Noctis sighed off the end of a kiss, catching Nyx’s breath as he pulled away. He folded his hands against Nyx’s sternum, propping his chin there to blink drowsily at Nyx’s face, softened by the Wall-light and utterly relenting to Noct’s reverence. “You know I love all that sappy shit,” he went on. “But… I don’t know. Kind of just wanted to do something a little different this time. Something special. Something that was just you and me.”

He wound one of Nyx’s braids around his finger, tilting his head to the side to watch the brush of dark gray entwine itself around him. Dark enfolding light. Soft and safe. Almost blue in the supernatural light. The color undulated all across them this high above the city’s lights. It made Nyx all the more unreal. As if Noctis didn’t have a hard enough time believing that he was really his.

A hand rushed through his hair, steady and sure. Noctis turned his face to press lips to fingers, as much to tease the sensation he felt rising between them as to devote his affection to the touch. To show him how much it meant to him, this gentleness and this strength, the danger and the shelter he found in Nyx every night.

Nyx’s crooked smile pressed into his cheek as Noctis looked back at him, holding his hand to his lips, loving him more than he could put into a pink card. Nyx agreed, drawing Noctis back down to wash all of his honesty and his promises against him.

“I like you and me a lot more.”


End file.
